Dawn of Darkness
'Prologue ' “It’s time,” a massive golden tom stood, facing the other cats around the pool. “We must choose the cats who will save our Clans from the coming darkness.” “Lionblaze, are you sure?” a pale gray she-cat asked, her green eyes bright with uncertainty. “We’ve discussed this, Dovewing,” Lionblaze snarled, casting a glare on the she-cat. He had never forgiven his former apprentice for leaving her Clan. Angrily, a dark brown tabby sprang to his paws. He began a sharp rebuke to defend his mate, but before he could speak, another cat broke in. “There’s no point, Tigerstar,” Jayfeather snapped. “You should feel lucky you’re here anyways. ThunderClan was the only Clan with the Four last time, but we’re including the others now.” “Hey!” A skinny black tom called. “WindClan has just as much claim on this matter as ThunderClan!”’ Lionblaze gave a yowl of defiance, and the seven StarClan cats present began arguing. Finally, Jayfeather interrupted, “Stop! We are here to choose the cats, not claw off each other’s fur!” The yowls died down, and the cats settled around the pool, still tense. “Let’s begin.” Lionblaze stalked closer to the water. “I’m going first,” he said, ignoring Tigerstar’s angry growl, and howled to the sky. “I choose Wolfkit!” “Drizzlekit,” Jayfeather murmured, and the pool showed a gray-and-white she-kit curled up by a dark gray queen. “I choose…” Dovewing stopped, her eyes questioning. The other cats seemed to read what she was thinking. “Dovewing chooses for ThunderClan,” Lionblaze growled. “When she was part of the Four, she was ThunderClan.” Dovewing nodded, and continued. “I choose Rosekit,” she announced; a dark ginger tortoiseshell kit appeared in the pool. Tigerstar stepped forward. “I select the son of my daughter, Hawkkit.” He looked affectionately at the dark brown tom-kit sprawled on his mother, Lightleap. “My turn,” Breezepelt shouldered his way to the front, stomping on Hawkwing’s foot during the process. “I choose Smokekit for WindClan,” he announced. “Of course she will be the best of these seven!” Hawkwing barged past him to make his selection. “Hailkit of SkyClan,” he said. “Now he seems weak, but he will grow into a fine warrior and a hero to the Clans.” Feathertail paced to the front, her beautiful blue eyes glimmering in the starshine. “I choose Snowkit for RiverClan,” she mewed quietly. Her plumy tail whisked across the pool and pure white she-kit with her speckled tail over her nose appeared. “We have chosen,” Lionblaze announced, “Now we can only hope they are enough to save the Clans for evil’s return.” Jayfeather’s eyes clouded, and he began to speak. “Loyalty has power stronger than evil, but if not kept strong, it will be crushed by forests of darkness…” Chapter 1 A blur of dark gray shot out of the nursery as Wolfkit and his sister Drizzlekit raced to the fresh-kill pile. “Where’s Snaptooth?! Where is he?” the young kits called in desperate search for their father. “Have you seen Snaptooth? Snaaaaptooooth!” The hunting patrol had just returned, and the kits’ father had promised to play with them when he came back. “My father stayed with me all morning to play,” a snooty voice said behind them. “He didn’t even go to hunt, just for me!” Wolfkit and Drizzlekit spun around. “Rosekit,” Wolfkit snarled. The tortoiseshell kit had been the only one of her litter to survive, and her parents, Stemleaf and Spotfur, spoiled her crazily. “At least our father is taking care of the Clan!” Drizzlekit squeaked. “He’s going to feed us!” With that, Rosekit wailed and fled back to the nursery. “Spotfur! Drizzlekit and Wolfkit are being mean to me!” The other kits rolled their eyes and continued their search for Snaptooth, until they noticed their mother’s pale tabby pelt coming towards them. “Were you mean to Rosekit?” she asked, though her blue eyes were sparkling with amusement. Wolfkit glared at his mother. “You know we weren’t, Bristlefrost. Rosekit’s just stuck-up and annoying.” “Kits,” Bristlefrost sighed. “Rosekit is your Clanmate. You must treat her with respect. What will happen to ThunderClan if it’s fighting within itself?” Wolfkit and Drizzlekit stared sullenly at the ground. They hated it when Rosekit got them in trouble. “Yes, Bristlefrost,” they muttered. The sound of pawsteps sounded as the other patrol came back. “Snaptooth!” the kits cried out in glee. The golden warrior trotted back into the clearing, carrying a fat pigeon. Snaptooth purred as he saw his family waiting for him. He gave Bristlefrost a quick nuzzle and twined his tail with hers. Then he gave each of his kits a lick around the ear. “I’ll be back soon. I first have to give this pigeon to Ivystar and Twigbranch.” Wolfkit felt pride bubbling up inside of him. My father’s the best hunter in the Clan! He‘s bringing his catch to the leader and the deputy! When Snaptooth came back, he brought a rabbit for the family to share. When Wolfkit finished, he curled up between his parents and settled for a nap. Being in ThunderClan is the best! Chapter 2 Branches crackled all around the brave warrior. Enemies were lurking behind every bush and tree. Hawkstar gave a growl. “Warriors, attack!” Two other cats leaped out and swung their outstretched claws at WindClan invaders. The fight continued until the ShadowClan fighters had defeated every other cat. “Hawkkit! Pouncekit! Shadekit!” a voice broke into the victorious image. A big ginger-and-white tom stepped into his den, where three kits and many shredded leaves lay on the ground. “What are you doing in my den?” Pouncekit, still absorbed in the fighting mood, leaped at the ShadowClan leader and dug her tiny claws into his pelt. Her littermates’ eyes widened, and they raced to pull her off of Blazestar. “Blazestar!” Hawkkit cried. “We’re really sorry!” The leader whisked them out of the den and herded them towards the nursery. “No, no, no!” Shadekit ailed. “Don’t! Please don’t! Our mother will kill us!” Blazestar gave them a look from narrowed eyes. “I think Lightleap would like to know what her kits where doing in the leader’s den,” he mewed evenly. Before they reached the nursery, Lightleap walked outside. “Mouse-dung,” Pouncekit muttered. “We’re fresh-kill now!” The brown tabby queen’s gaze blended from surprise to embarassment to anger. “Kits!” she hissed. “What did you do?” As Blazestar explained their adventure, the kits all stared at the ground, unable to meet their mother’s horrified face. “I’m so sorry, Blazestar,” Lightleap apologized. “I will make sure my kits get the punishment they deserve. Blazestar’s amber eyes softened, and Hawkkit remembered how when they were kits, they had traveled together from the big Twolegplace along with Shadowsight and Pouncestep, Lightleap’s littermates, their parents, Tigerstar and Dovewing, and Cinnamontail, Antfur, and Blazestar, who was a rogue at the time. “Hawkkit, Pouncekit, Shadekit!” Lightleap’s voice jerked him out of his memory of the story. “Why did you go into Blazestar’s den?” Her bristling fur had smoothened, and her voice was calm. “I don’t know,” Shadekit muttered. “It was fun.” “We were having an adventure!” Hawkkit chimed in, and Pouncekit nodded. The kits could tell their mother was having a hard time keeping a straight face before sighing. “You can play, but not in Blazestar’s den. That is a place for only leaders, and we must respect it as so. “My father was a leader too, and I don’t want you kits disrespecting where he used to sleep,” Lightleap meowed, her eyes darkening with grief. Hawkkit cringed, ashamed of himself. Tigerstar was a great ShadowClan leader, and he died bravely for his Clan, along with Lightleap’s sister Pouncestep. Dovewing, their mother, died later of greencough. Lightleap has lost so much! Hawkkit thought. “I’m sorry, mama. We won’t do it again,” he said sadly. I have my whole family. Lightleap looked warmly at her kits. “It’s all right. But I need you to go clean those leaves out of Blazestar’s den.” The kits hurried to their job. On the way back to the den under Pinebranch, they passed Hollowspring. “Hi!” Shadekit said brightly, but the black-and-white tom completely ignored his kits and stalked off to the warriors’ en. Hawkkit grimaced. Well, I have a father, but he doesn’t seem to care about me at all. He looked back and saw Lightleap’s familiar fur watching her mate with cold fury burning in her eyes. Chapter 3 Everything was crashing. Down, down, down. “I’m sorry, Snowkit.” Flamingpaw said. “Redsand and Thistlestorm are dead.” The white kit, five moons old, shook on her paws and crumpled, her sobs echoing through the camp. Her long black-speckled tail lay beside her, thrashing back and forth. The dark ginger apprentice tried to soothe her, but she lashed out and ran to the nursery, where she dug her nose into the nest she shared with her mother and searched for a last breath of Redsand’s scent. It’s over. Everything is over. Her mother and father, out hunting, had been crushed by a falling branch, killing them immediately. After a long time, a few RiverClan warriors came to bring her for her parents’ vigil. Snowkit stared at Redsand and Thistlestorm’s bodies, cold and stiff in the middle of the clearing. Why, StarClan? Why? Snowkit wailed silently, and memories came flying back to her. Snowkit and Thistlestorm wrestled in the clearing. Snowkit’s fur was rumpled, but she was so happy. Her father had come back from a patrol early to play with her. Redsand watched in the back, her amber eyes glowing with amusement. Snowkit sprang from the fight and ran towards her, Thistlestorm following. “Mama!” Snowkit cried. “I beat Thistlestorm! Finally!” Redsand gave her daughter a lick and the family curled together, with not a care in the world. Snowkit woke up at night. She had had a bad dream, and she was very scared. “Redsand,” she whispered. “I had a nightmare.” Redsand cuddled her close and told her story after story quietly in the dark nursery until Snowkit dozed off. Snowkit woke up, her nose pushed into Redsand’s cold fur, and her tail draped over Thistlestorm’s lifeless flank. No. she thought. I wish this was a dream. Let me wake up in my nest with Redsand! But it wasn’t a dream; at dawn, the elders bore their bodies away to be buried. Snowkit cried and cried as she begged StarClan for it not to be true. StarClan! You have betrayed me. I will never look to the stars again. Chapter 4 Smokekit blazed through camp, the other three WindClan kits behind her. “WindClan is the best!” they screeched. The warriors gazed on them with amusement, and their mothers tried desperately to stop them. Smokekit was a natural born leader, and she came from a long line of them. Her mother, Appledawn, was the sister of the WindClan leader, Woodstar. Smokekit was named after their older sister, Smokehaze, who had been a former deputy. Appledawn’s grandfather was the deputy at one point, Crowfeather. And Crowfeather’s father was Deadfoot, a deputy under Tallstar. The young gray-black kit was determined to lead WindClan one day, and she would be great at it! Finally, the queens caught up to the kits. Appledawn seized Smokekit and dragged her into the nursery. Please, Smokekit, don’t do that again!” she begged her daughter as she dragged her into the nursery. “But Appledawn!” Smokekit protested. “We were planning our battle cry when we’re warriors! We’ll scare every other Clan back into their nests!” Appledawn sighed. Smokekit could easily get overconfident, and she was also quite bossy. Of course, she would make a great leader one day, but she had to learn when to fight and when not to. Later, Smokekit and Songwhisker’s kits were wrestling together in the nursery, two on two. “Smokestar!” Daykit called. “I need help over here!” Smokekit leaped over to help her Clanmate defeat the ThunderClan invaders. “Go away, Owlkit and Minnowkit! This is WindClan territory!” The kits fought until Owlkit and Minnowkit had had enough of being ThunderClan. “We want to be WindClan now! We’ve been the invaders since the start of the game!” Minnowkit squeaked, and Owlkit nodded. “No!” shouted Smokekit. “It’s still me and Daykit’s turn!” Daykit nudged her. “We should give them a turn,” she meowed fairly. “No!” Smokekit yowled again. “I’m the Clan leader, and I say Owlkit and Minnowkit still have to be the ThunderClan invaders!” Songwhisker’s kits glared at her. “It’s not fair! We’re not playing anymore,” Owlkit said. “Go lead a Clan of yourself!” Minnowkit mewed haughtily. Angrily, Smokekit stomped back into her nest. I bet they can’t think of any fun games without me! She noticed Appledawn’s tabby fur returning from the fresh-kill pile. The queen noticed her kit crouched at the bottom of their nest, face grumpy, and curled up beside her. After many experiences, Appledawn knew that when this kit was mad, she couldn’t comfort her. She would just have to wait until Smokekit cooled down. Above them in StarClan, Breezepelt watched with his daughter, Smokehaze. “This might be a problem,” he muttered. “If she can’t ever keep her temper and always insists on being the boss, how will she cooperate with the other chosen cats?” Chapter 5 Rosekit huddled in the corner of the nursery, watching Wolfkit and Drizzlekit at play. She had no littermates, no one to play with her. Her parents tried their best to make her feel like the most beloved cat in ThunderClan, but that got in the way of her making friends. Young Rosekit was born to Spotfur and Stemleaf. She was the only surviving one in the litter, and it was a well-known fact they spoiled her. That made her feel like she was the best, and the other kits didn’t like that. They called her snooty and stuck-up, but under all that, Rosekit really wanted to be friends. One day, she thought she had her chance. It was a cool, crisp newleaf morning, and Wolfkit and Drizzlekit were waiting for their father to come back and play with them. Rosekit’s plan was to go and offer to play with them, and she walked up to them while they were pacing by the fresh-kill pile. Rosekit meant to be nice and friendly, but it came out as, “My father stayed with me all morning to play. He didn’t even go hunt, just for me!” Immediately after she said it, Rosekit wanted to snatch those mean words up, but it was too late. Wolfkit and Drizzlekit glared at her with contempt and hatred in their eyes. “Our father is taking care of the Clan!” Drizzlekit said indignantly, and Rosekit fled. It wasn’t Drizzlekit’s words that made her angry, it was that she messed up her one chance of making friends. They’ll never like me now! Is that StarClan’s plan for me? Rosekit wondered sadly. Is it that I’ll never have anyone to be my friend, and I’ll be all alone forever? When Spotfur came back with the juiciest mouse from the fresh-kill pile for her daughter, Rosekit barely touched it. When Stemleaf asked her if she wanted to have a badger ride, she refused. Spotfur and Stemleaf won’t always be there. Rosekit thought angrily. I need to have other cats, and if they won’t be my friend, I’ll make them. Chapter 6 “Let all cats join under Highledge for a Clan meeting!” Ivystar’s voice rang. Drizzlekit and Woflkit, shiny and sleek from all their parents’ grooming. We’re going to be apprentices! Drizzlekit thought excitedly. She wanted nothing more than to be a warrior, follow the code, fight for her Clan, and make her parents and StarClan proud. We are warriors! We are bound together by the warrior code. Drizzlekit and her brother walked out, side by side. Every time Wolfkit tried to bounce in excitement, Drizzlekit gave him a sharp nudge. We can’t let the Clan think we’re still silly kits! Ivystar called the two kits up to Highledge. “Wolfkit, from this moment on, you will be Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Flipheart.” The brown tom stood and touched noses with his apprentice. Then, it was Drizzlekit’s turn. “Drizzlekit, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Drizzlepaw. Your mentor will be Thriftclaw.” Drizzlepaw pushed away all her excitement and pride and walked solemnly to her new mentor, Flipheart’s sister, and touched noses with her. “I’m going to train super hard and be the best apprentice ever!” she said under her breath. Thriftclaw nodded warmly, and they turned back to Ivystar. “Wolfpaw! Drizzlepaw!” the Clan called out the new apprentices’ names. Drizzlepaw saw her mother and father yowling the loudest; Ivystar was watching with pride in her eyes and Drizzlepaw remembered that Bristlefrost was her daughter, making Ivystar her kin. Wow! I’m kin with the Clan leader! “Drizzlepaw,” Thriftclaw’s voice sounded close to her ear. “We’re going to explore the territory, but first, you can collect some moss for your new nest.” The gray and white apprentice leaped to her paws and she and her brother hared away. “Wolfpaw! Let’s choose our nests together!” she exclaimed as they ran into the apprentice den. The four older apprentices were already there. “Welcome to our den,” Flowerpaw said diplomatically. “You may choose a nest anywhere that has space.” Flowerpaw was becoming a warrior in just a moon, along with her sister, Palepaw. She already sounded just like one! Skypaw, a younger apprentice, only two moons into her training, bounded over. “Hi Drizzlepaw! There’s two spare nests by me and Thrushpaw’s, do you and Wolfpaw want them?” Drizzlepaw happily accepted. She spent the rest of the morning freshening up the moss and adding soft feathers to make it extra comfy. By the time she was done, all the others were jealous of her handiwork. “Wow!” Thrushpaw said admiringly. “How did you get it so soft?” Drizzlepaw felt her skin turning warm with embarrassment of being complimented by the handsome young tom. “Just a few tricks I picked up from the queens in the nursery,” she murmured. She would have liked to stay and chat with the apprentices a little longer, but Thriftclaw stuck her head in the den before she could. “Drizzlepaw! It’s time to go!” As Drizzlepaw bounced out of the den, she felt a pang of happiness. She was going to be the best warrior ThunderClan had ever seen! Chapter 7 “Hailpaw!” Wrencall snapped. “Get your head in the game!” The golden she-cat shook her head. She had trained many, many apprentices, but none of them had been as much as a challenge as Hailpaw was. The gray tom was scatterbrained, and not to mention a scaredy-mouse. He had already been training for a moon, but he was about as useful in battle as a kit. Hailpaw was currently in a battle session with his brother, Speckpaw. The spotted apprentice was smaller, but he was a great fighter. He had dodged every one of Hailpaw’s clumsy blows. Quick as a snake, Speckpaw lashed out a nimble forepaw and hooked Hailpaw’s paws from underneath him. Hailpaw stumbled and fell back, and his brother leapt on top of him, pinning him down. Hailpaw saw his mentor heading towards him. Defeatedly, he hung his head. I’ll never be able to fight like Speckpaw. SkyClan would do much better without me. What kind of warrior can’t fight? he thought despairingly. “Hailpaw!” Wrencall sighed. “You need to concentrate! Everything I’ve taught you in the last moon flies straight out of your ears!” “I’m sorry, Wrencall,” Hailpaw said. “You have to listen to me! If you don’t, Flykit and Shimmerkit will become warriors sooner than you!” Hailpaw’s eyes widened in horror. “But I really try! I just can’t fight as well as Speckpaw… or anybody.” Wrencall flicked her tail. “Why don’t you practice on your own for a while. Maybe it’ll help you.” And with that, she stalked back into the direction of the camp. Why can’t I be more like Speckpaw? He’s good at everything, and I’m just a useless mouse-brain. Slowly, a faint outline of a cat appeared in front of Hailpaw, who jumped to his paws and snarled. “Who are you?” The outline became more solid, and Hailpaw could see the ragged orange tortoiseshell fur and glowing amber eyes. “Hello young apprentice. Do you need any help learning those battle moves?” Hailpaw relaxed. It’s just an old cat. And she wants to help me! “Are you from StarClan?” he asked timidly. The tortoiseshell smiled. “I was sent to help you,” she said softly. “Now, tell me what you’re trying to learn.” “The duck and roll,” Hailpaw muttered, thinking about the hard tactic that he was terrible at, but Speckpaw naturally mastered. “All right,” the orange she-cat purred. “Let’s get started…” Chapter 8 The night was cold and clear. Wolfpaw and Drizzlepaw sat excitedly at the camp entrance. It was the Gathering that night, and they were going! Ivystar leaped down from her den, Fernsong at her side, and they took off. Wolfpaw walked by his parents. “I can’t wait for Ivystar to announce me and Drizzlepaw!” he mewed excitedly. Snaptooth gave a purr of amusement, and Bristlefrost nuzzled him quickly around the ears. “Go find your friends. No apprentice wants to show up at the Gathering with their parents!” Wolfpaw purred and located Thrushpaw walking by himself. “Hi Thrushpaw!” he called. “Hi,” Thrushpaw meowed. “I was wondering when your mother would tell you to not go to the Gathering with her!” Wolfpaw gave a mreow of laughter. “We’re here!” Thrushpaw breathed. They had arrived at the island. Quickly, Thrushpaw explained the tree-bridge and how to climb it without falling. Flipheart nodded him over. “Cross with me. I’ll be behind you if you fall.” Wolfpaw swallowed nervously. “Don’t fall!” he heard Thrushpaw’s meow behind him. “You don’t want to arrive at the Gathering soaked!” “No pressure,” Wolfpaw muttered. He jumped onto the bridge and unsteadily began pacing to the other side. At one point, he slipped. “Help!” he yowled as he lost footing. Flipheart’s jaws sank into his scruff. “Thanks!” Wolfpaw breathed thankfully to his mentor. After what felt like an eternity, they reached the other side. Thrushpaw bounded over. “Let’s go see the other apprentices!” He led Wolfpaw to a corner where some younger cats from all different Clans stood. Immediately, Wolfpaw’s friend was engulfed by flirting she-cats from other Clans. “Hey, Thrushpaw!” one sing songy voice after the other called, their moony gazes transfixed on the ThunderClan tom. Now alone, Wolfpaw scanned the group of apprentices, his eye caught a beautiful ShadowClan tabby. She headed over. “Hi!” she mewed, “My name’s Lilypaw, what’s yours?” “I-I'm Wolfpaw,” he stammered, wishing he had never drawn her over. “Want me to give you a tour of the island?” she asked, and Wolfpaw imagined a romantic stroll with the pretty ShadowClan apprentice, but before he could answer, Thrushpaw’s voice called behind him coolly. “Sorry Lilypaw, but I’ll handle that.” “Hey!” Wolfpaw protested as Thrushpaw dragged him away. “What was that for?” “Don’t you remember the warrior code?” Thrushpaw hissed. “You can’t… do that!” Wolfpaw scowled. “You’re one to talk!” he muttered, thinking about all the fawning she-cats, from a huge variety of Clans in fact! Thrushpaw sighed, and led his friend away. “Let’s explore before the island before the Gathering starts,” he said briskly. Chapter 9 “We’re finally at a Gathering!” Hawkpaw’s excited mew drifted through the patrol of ShadowClan cats, and a lot of them let out purrs of amusement at the lively young apprentice. A moon ago, Lightleap’s three kits had been apprenticed, Hawkpaw to Darkmask, Shadepaw to Swallowbreeze, and Pouncepaw to Mossflower. It was their first Gathering, and they were more excited than a den of fox cubs. “The moon’s so bright tonight!” Shadepaw whispered to her littermates. Pouncepaw nodded in agreement. “I never noticed back at camp,” she mewed. Before the could talk anymore, Blazestar’s tail flicked for silence. They had passed the tree-bridge, and were about to enter the clearing where the Clans gathered. “ShadowClan, commence!” The warriors fled down the small rise into the grassy, moonlit area. ”Wow!” Hawkpaw breathed. The Great Oak was huge! “This is so exciting!” Pouncepaw squealed as they bounded over to where a cluster of apprentices sat. Soon, two ThunderClan toms arrived. As if they were under a spell, all the she-cats immediately began mooning over the bigger one, a tabby tom. The smaller one, a gray tabby, edged away, looking uncomfortable. It must be his first Gathering too. “Hey,” Hawkpaw snapped back to attention as he noticed the big ThunderClan apprentice coming over. “Hi,” Hawkpaw replied, and Pouncepaw nodded a greeting, but he could see the other tom had his eyes fixed on Shadepaw, who did not answer at all. “I’m Thrushpaw,” he said, still waiting for Shadepaw to acknowledge him. The pretty black she-cat answered coolly. “Shadepaw,” she said curtly. Hawkpaw and Pouncepaw exchanged a glance. This tom was not going to ever get a chance trying to flirt with their sister. After a while, the other apprentices who were with him before pulled him away, and Shadepaw let out a scowl. “How dare he? Trying to poison the warrior code!” Her littermates gave amused purrs, and as they did, Blazestar swarmed up the Oak, Ivystar, Woodstar, Needlestar, and Brackenstar following. “Let the Gathering begin!” Chapter 10 Dustflower led her apprentice, Snowpaw, across the tree-bridge onto the island. The white she-cat had been an apprentice for two moons, and she was shaping up brilliantly. Snowpaw always brought back the most prey of all the RiverClan training warriors, and she was a wonderful fighter. I’m going to be the best warrior ever. Snowpaw thought as she padded across the log. I’m going to make Redsand and Thistlestorm proud. She felt a prick of grief. Snowpaw had lost her parents when she was very young, and it influenced her personality greatly. Snowpaw was very independent, and she had a very high maturity level. She was quiet but strong and she never gave up. Casting a glance at her apprentice, chin lifted and eyes focused, Dustflower smiled. She was very lucky to have such a good first apprentice. When they reached the other side, Snowpaw flicked her long black tail. “I don’t like it here,” she muttered. “There’s too many cats.” “Don’t worry,” Dustflower encouraged her. “The Gathering is really fun. Go over by the apprentices’ corner. Find some new friends!” Reluctantly, Snowpaw obeyed her mentor and walked over to the sheltered space where many apprentices were sitting together. They’re louder than starlings! She thought crossly. When does the actual Gathering begin? Snowpaw found a little spot where she crouched down. Her dark blue eyes took in the area. There were apprentices from every Clan talking.Snowpaw didn’t want to join a group. Is there any cat who doesn’t have a friend? After a while, she spotted a small gray-and-white she-cat sitting alone to the side. Summoning all her courage, Snowpaw walked over. “Hi,” she said shyly. “I’m Snowpaw.” The other apprentice, ThunderClan by the scent of her, brightened. “Hi! My name is Drizzlepaw. Is it your first Gathering too?” Snowpaw nodded. “I was made an apprentice two moons ago, but I had to stay and help guard camp one time. My mentor, Dustflower, was here though.” “Oh! Dustflower said that you were really good at fighting, right? My mentor, Thriftclaw, says that she heard it at the last Gathering!” Dustflower talked about me to a ThunderClan cat? Thoughts whirled in Snowpaw’s head, but she answered. “I guess I’m okay. Do you want to watch the Gathering together?” Drizzlepaw accepted enthusiastically. Just as they settled down, Blazestar of ShadowClan called the Gathering to a start. I have a new friend, Snowpaw thought happily. I won’t be all alone at the Gathering after all! Chapter 11 “Finally! It’s starting!” Smokepaw meowed dramatically to her friends. “About time!” Her mentor, and senior warrior Brindlewing gave her a glare. “Quiet, or I’ll make you pick ticks off the elders for a moon!” she hissed. Rolling her eyes, Smokepaw exchanged a glance with Daypaw. All the apprentices knew that Brindlewing’s bark was worse than her bite. “I’ll start,” Blazestar meowed decisively, his sweeping amber gaze challenging any other leader to object. When no one did, he began. “ShadowClan has been blessed by a prey-rich leaf-fall. We are ready to face leaf-bare.” Owlpaw snickered and muttered to his friends. “ShadowClan always says the opposite of the truth at Gatherings!” He was quickly silenced by a snarl from Brindlewing. “Lightleap and Hollowspring’s kits have become apprentices, Hawkpaw, Shadepaw, and Pouncepaw,” Blazestar continued. Smokepaw noticed that Lightleap was yowling her kits’ names to the sky, her amber eyes bright with pride, but Hollowspring was unusually silent. The ginger and white leader stepped back, and Brackenstar stood on his branch. “RiverClan also has one apprentice, Snowpaw. She has been training for two moons but this is her first Gathering.” A white she-cat with a black speckled tail raised her head firmly as her Clan cheered for her, and Smokepaw wondered how she was so calm. Woodstar rose, her brown tabby fur sleek in the moonlight. “WindClan is also ready for leaf-bare,” she called, her tone daring the Clans to object. “Our patrols have been doubled by the ThunderClan border,” she growled. Yes! Show them, Woodstar! Smokepaw was grateful that this strong, fearless leader was her kin. “We have new apprentices as well, Smokepaw, Daypaw, Owlpaw, and Minnowpaw.” Smokepaw wanted to crawl into her skin of embarassment, but she held her chin high and proud as her Clan yowled her name.. I hope I look as dignified as Snowpaw did! The leaders of ThunderClan and SkyClan gave their reports as well. When Ivystar, last of all the leaders, finished, the Clans were got ready to leave. The leaders hopped down from the Great Oak and began gathering their warriors. SkyClan was about to leave the hollow when a voice called out, “Wait!” Chapter 12 Rosepaw turned in surprise and disappointment. She wanted to go home. Her only friend in ThunderClan, Skypaw, did not come to the Gathering, and she had been sitting alone. Hurry, Ivystar, she sent a telepathic message to her leader. “Cats of all Clans,” Ivystar’s powerful mew pulled everyone back to attention. “Have you noticed how, tonight, besides our apprentices, all the Clans were distant and unfriendly?” Rosepaw thought back to when Ivystar announced her name. True, only ThunderClan had cheered for her, but wasn’t how that usually was? “The Clans were always meant to be rivals,” Needlestar snarled. She was clearly ruffled about being interrupted during her leaving. Shut up and listen to our leader! Rosepaw thought angrily to the black and white she-cat. Ivystar met her gaze calmly. “Needlestar, but this is a Gathering. We are meant to be friends for this one night every moon. That is the will of StarClan.” “What does she know about StarClan, Dark Forest traitor,” a voice grumbled behind Rosepaw. The tortoiseshell apprentice spun around and hissed at the WindClan warrior. “Will you just be quiet?” she growled. The warrior looked slightly angry at being told off by an apprentice, but he was surprised enough to shut his jaws. “I suggest that we have a time where we can be friends and not worry about Clan rivalry. Yes, we are not allies, but Gatherings are a time of friendship and truce, and we do not seem to be accepting that right now,” Ivystar went on. “Some of my elders tell me of a time, many seasons ago, when the Clans had a daylight Gathering to help them get onto friendlier terms.” Brackenstar nodded. “I remember that too. The apprentices had many contests where they could compete on things such as hunting, fighting, and running. I think this could work.” “It would be a lot of fun for all the Clans,” Blazestar commented thoughtfully, and Woodstar nodded her agreement. The Clans were getting excited now. “The warriors could also have games and share tongues together!” A RiverClan warrior murmured, her eyes lighting up. “I would totally win any contest they came up with,” Owlpaw of WindClan boasted smugly. “Oh, please!” his denmate shoved him. “You’ve only been training for a moon!” “It’s decided, then. We will meet on the Island in a half-moon at sunhigh,” Woodstar meowed. “The deputies will arrange the apprentice contests, and the leaders will do the same for the warriors.” The other Clan leaders dipped their heads. “Until then, may StarClan light your path!” Ivystar called as she led her Clan away. That night, Rosepaw curled in her den, rapidly explaining what had happened to Skypaw. “All the apprentices can compete, and I’m going to win one!” Chapter 13 Drizzlepaw snuggled deeper into her bed, Skypaw on one side and Wolfpaw on the other. Just when she was about to fall asleep, she heard Rosepaw whispering loudly to Skypaw, “I’m going to win a contest!” The gray and white apprentice rolled her dark blue eyes. Yeah right. Well, so am I! Rosepaw’s so self-absorbed, she can’t even see past her own nose! She turned in her nest, facing her brother, and sank into sleep. “Drizzlepaw! Training!” a broad gray face poked into the apprentice den. Drizzlepaw was the only one still snoozing. “Drizzlepaw! Get up!” Thriftclaw’s apprentice awoke, her eyes bleary with sleep. “Coming,” she muttered. “You should feel lucky,” Thriftclaw said. “The other apprentices have regular duties, but you and Wolfpaw get to start training for the daylight Gathering early.” The gray warrior watched in amusement as all the grumpiness vanished from Drizzlepaw’s blue eyes, and her ears perked up. “What are we waiting for?” she exclaimed, dashing through the barrier. “You,” Thriftclaw sighed, but her apprentice was already out of sight, heading for the training hollow. Wolfpaw sprang at his sister is a whirl of paws. Drizzlepaw dodged neatly and landed a blow on his head before jumping on his back and running her sheathed paws down his side. Wolfpaw rolled over, crushing her. “Hey!” she gasped, going limp. Wolfpaw relaxed, thinking he had won, when Drizzlepaw threw him off and into a pile of sand. “Victory!” she cried, prancing in a circle. Thriftclaw gave her an approving nod, but before she could say anything, they heard a sharp bark. Drizzlepaw opened her mouth and a rank, disgusting scent flooded her nose, making her retch in disgust. “Fox!” Flipheart yowled just as a dark red shape flew from the bushes. Quickly, the brown warrior shoved the apprentices into hiding. Thriftclaw rolled under the fox’s belly, slashing wounds into the soft fur, while her brother ripped pawfuls of fur from its side. The fox howled in agony and snapped it’s jaws at Flipheart’s throat. The fangs sank deep into Flipheart’s neck, and he went limp. “No!” Wolfpaw exploded from hedge where he and Drizzlepaw were hiding. The gray apprentice grabbed his mentor’s scruff and hauled him away. Fast as lightning, Thriftclaw bit onto the fox’s tail to keep it from following, but the fox was much stronger. Seeing that her mentor was losing the fight, Drizzlepaw jumped out to help. She dealt quick, strong blows onto the spitting creature’s head as Thriftclaw clawed at its face. The fox wailed and ran as fast as it could away into the forest, leaving the ThunderClan cats breathless. Drizzlepaw’s eyes widened. “Flipheart!” Suddenly, the triumph from the win disappeared as Thriftclaw bounded over to her brother, her apprentice following. The brown tom was lying under a bush where Wolfpaw had dragged him. His apprentice was pressing dried leaves into a gushing wound at his neck. “We have to get him to camp,” Wolfpaw panted, and Drizzlepaw nudged Thriftclaw, who was staring at her littermate in horror, and the gray she-cat nodded, her briskness back in a heartbeat. “I’ll support him on this side, Wolfpaw, you the other,” Thriftclaw ordered grimly. “Drizzlepaw, run to camp and get Patchberry. He might not make it all the way back.” Chapter 14 Two sets of forepaws slammed into each other, Hailpaw’s and Speckpaw’s. One pale gray paw fended off the spotted ones and the other swept out Speckpaw’s hind legs from underneath him. Wow, StarClan’s help really is awesome! He thought as Speckpaw tumbled to the ground. Hailpaw jumped on his brother, lashing out a sheathed paw and catching him on the belly. Speckpaw leapt to his feet and jumped at Hailpaw, his forepaws ready to cause damage and win the fight. I’m not going to let you down, Wrencall, Hailpaw thought. Summoning all his courage, he coiled into a ball and rolled neatly underneath Speckpaw, and the other apprentice fell flat on his face where Hailpaw used to be. “Good job, Hailpaw!” his mentor cried. She was very surprised. Her apprentice was doing so well, it was hard to imagine that time when he couldn’t do a perfect duck-and-roll, or any battle move. Stung at losing for once, Speckpaw stomped away. “Wrencall,” Hailpaw asked. “Could I practice some hunting by myself?” The golden she-cat nodded and headed back to camp. After she was out of earshot, Hailpaw called, “Mapleshade! I did it!” An almost transparent orange tortoiseshell appeared, her eyes glinting with approval. “Good,” she purred. “I taught you well. That duck and roll is coming along nicely. And speaking of training, I need to tell you something.” We need to train more. Tonight I will come fetch you in your dreams so we can train at night.” Hailpaw looked a little uncertain. “Won’t I be tired for the daylight Gathering though?” Mapleshade’s gaze hardened. “This is to make you a better warrior! Weaklings don’t survive in real battle!” she hissed. Shocked, the tom gave a scared nod. “O-Okay,” And with a flick of her tail Mapleshade disappeared. Epilogue The seven StarClan cats gathered once again by their pool to share thoughts about the chosen cats. “Wolfpaw is a strong cat, but I’m afraid that that ShadowClan cat, Lilypaw, is taking up too much of his head,” Lionblaze meowed, his amber eyes worried. “He was chosen to keep loyalty in his Clan strong, but he can’t do that if he’s picked a ShadowClan cat as his mate.” Jayfeather’s eyes were calm. “He’s not the only one to ever fall in love outside of the Clan.” Lionblaze sprang to his paws. “Heathertail has no meaning to me,” he snarled to his brother. “And soon that will be Lilypaw to Wolfpaw,” Jayfeather retorted, and the golden warrior sat, his pelt still bristling. “I’m just worried,” he muttered. “Don’t be,” Jayfeather snapped. “As for Drizzlepaw, she seems to be getting very close to that tom Thrushpaw. I don’t want him to be put ahead of the prophecy, once she finds out.” Tigerstar began, “Hawkpaw is doing very well in his apprenticeship. I don’t see anything problems with him, but Lightleap and Hollowspring are tensing up. They will not be mates for much longer.” “And Smokepaw seems too bossy for her own good,” Breezepelt added. “Snowpaw has suffered too much. I hope this doesn’t put her down,” Feathertail murmured. “Rosepaw needs more support from her denmates, or they will never accept her,” Dovewing reluctantly admitted. “I think I have the most troubling announcement of all,” Hawkwing spoke up. The other cats looked to him expectantly. “I cannot reach Hailpaw. He has a force protecting him from the eyes of StarClan. Only the Dark Forest can produce that to their trainees.” “The Dark Forest is coming back to life,” Jayfeather mewed quietly. “No! This can’t be happening!” Dovewing cried, her eyes wide with horror. “It is happening,” Jayfeather said, his tone grave. “We chose our cats because of coming darkness. This is it. We can only hope that they will be enough to save their Clans from the Dark Forest’s revenge.” Category:Evil's Return